shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow (SF2)
الظل هو بطل الرواية والشخصية الرئيسية في الظل مكافحة 2 . وهو الحرف الذي السيطرة على اللاعبين طوال المباراة. الظل هو المحارب الأسطوري يقودها غطرسته للحصول على الخصم يستحق مطابقة مهاراته. في عملية انتهى به الأمر لفتح أبواب الظلال ويفقد الجسم المادي لل شياطين الذين بالتالي العنان. تسعى لاسترداد الأختام شيطان وإغلاق أبواب الظلال مرة أخرى، وقال انه يعتزم قفل بعيدا عن الشر وقال انه قد أطلقت العنان على العالم. Story Prelude Shadow was formerly a powerful combatant, but his arrogance led him to defy the rules established by his ancestors, and he opened the Gates of Shadows. Upon doing so, he quickly realized his mistake; but it was too late, and Shadow lost his flesh and soul and became a mere silhouette of his former self. Shadow must defeat all the demons and reclaim their demon seals in order to re-seal the Gates of Shadows. However, he cannot regain his physical body by doing that. Act I: Hero Reborn Shadow returns to a place where his Sensei resides. His Sensei mocks him for being "vain", but quickly becomes serious. Sensei test Shadow to see if he retains his combat abilities. He trials Shadow against a punching bag, and from a glance concludes that Shadow still possesses some fighting potential. Shadow uses a different fighting style from the other non-weapon enemies. Then, Sensei tests Shadow against Kenji, his other disciple. Shadow is victorious, and Sensei commends him. Sensei tells Shadow that he can't die in his current form and suggests that Shadow challenges the first demon, Lynx. Upon meeting with Shadow, Lynx pits Shadow against Shin, his first bodyguard. Shadow learns about the criminal organization, the Order. When Shadow is successful, he meets with May, a local blacksmith and weapon expert. From this point on, May accompanies Shadow and Sensei on their quest to collect the demon seals. May tells Shadow about tournaments and survival, which he competes to earn money to buy weapons and armor. Shadow then defeats each of Lynx's bodyguards, and unlocks Duel upon defeating the second bodyguard, learning more and more about the Order and its members with every battle. He also battles Trickster, a talented fighter who gives up his Nunchacku if Shadow manages to beat him in combat. By this time, Shadow is ready to fight Lynx. The battle occurs at night time on a rooftop. Lynx invites Shadow to join the Order, but Shadow declines and insists a fight to take place. The fight against Lynx however is a challenging one forcing him to stay within close range, as Lynx uses the so-far unusable ranged weapons. Shadow defeats Lynx, and Lynx becomes fearful of losing control of the Order. But when Lynx becomes aware that Shadow only seeks the seal, he surrenders it, and leaves. Shadow then unlocks the use of ranged weapons. Sensei praises Shadow for his victory. Then, he tells the group about his disciple who left to try the new schools in the next town. Sensei is worried because he hasn't heard anything from him. Shadow, accompanied by Sensei and May, then travels there. Act II: Secret Path However, when they reach the town, they are shocked to find the town in ruin and is distressed. Sensei says that the town is known for its fighting academies, but there's only one fighting school there. The group asks a person named Dragon about what happened, in which he tells them about Hermit's competition. The winner will get the secret power of Hermit. Shadow decides to compete in the Hermit's tournament, and he fights Dragon. Dragon reveals his malevolent intentions and his reason for training under Hermit. When Dragon is defeated, he is humbled and seems to give up his plans. May introduces Shadow to Challenges after he wins six tournament fights. Shadow now participates in both events regularly, to accumulate funds to purchase devastating equipment and weaponry. Shadow defeats more and more of Hermit's disciples, all the while learning more about Hermit, his school, his teachings and the disciples themselves. Shadow encounters Sly, a shady character who offers to sell him the secret to Hermit's power. Regardless of whether or not Shadow buys the "secret", he will find out that Hermit uses arcane battle magic that is even more powerful than that of the much greater demons. Shadow finally meets Crane, Sensei's missing disciple, as Hermit's disciple. Sensei is shattered to find out what Crane has done. When Shadow beats Crane in a fight, he comes to his senses and apologizes to Sensei. At last, Shadow meets Hermit. Hermit invites Shadow to a battle to see if he is adept enough to please him. During the fight, Hermit holds back initially. But when Shadow shows his talents, Hermit immediately steps up his game, using extremely advanced techniques. Hermit introduces his legendary magic, firing electric bolts and water blasts. He also unleashes his own self-controlled thunderstorm which makes lightning zap the ground. Shadow, however, defeats Hermit. Hermit is impressed, and negotiates with Shadow. He asks Shadow to visit the next town and battle the band of outlaws there, and eliminate their leader, who is none other than the murderer Butcher. He states that the Butcher is after Hermit, to discover the secret to his combat prowess. Hermit offers Shadow battle magic if he succeeds. The three companions journey onwards. They follow Hermit's instructions, and reach the next town. Act III: Trail of Blood After they reach the town, a girl named Bird greets them and "welcomes" them. Sensei wonders what she is doing roaming the streets in the middle of the night. She shows them around town, and Sensei becomes very suspicious. May, however, insists that Bird is simply being "friendly". Bird then takes them to a deserted area of town. She says that it is her favorite part of town, and it will take their breath away. She suddenly turns hostile, and adds: "once and for all". Bird is fought and defeated. The three companions, after defeating Bird, become aware of the gang Hermit mentioned. They learn that Bird is one of the members of the gang. As Shadow becomes stronger and stronger by fighting the tournament fighters and opponents in the town, he takes down the gang members one by one. Each gang member reveals a bit of information. They reveal that some members were raised by Butcher from childhood. They reveal that one of the members was apparently saved as an orphan by Butcher. They also reveal that Butcher is a murderer and that he orphaned one of his own gang as a child, and then seemingly rescued him and trained him to be one of his own servants. Sensei is disgusted, and says that Butcher's group was much worse than a gang; it was basically a private army. Shadow then faces Butcher. The Butcher says that he made the gang members strong by sharing his teachings with them. He reveals his beliefs that the gift of violence is the key to strength, and that is why he is taught his gang members that way. Shadow fights the Butcher. Butcher holds back in the beginning, not using his strongest moves until later. However, as Shadow proves to be a tough adversary, he unleashes his stronger attacks, such as his shockwave-generating ground slam and advanced magic spells. However, ultimately, Butcher is defeated. Butcher then repeats his beliefs, stating that he believes in what he teaches his servants. Shadow collects Butcher's seal. The three companions are then forced to continue on their journey. Their path leads across water, and they require a boat. May recalls that Sly said that he had a boat waiting for him when he left them previously, and says that they should hurry and catch him and his boat before he leave. The companions catch up to Sly and board the ship with him. Sly is not pleased too see the trio again, but he allows them to sail with him. From this point on, Sly accompanies the group on their quest to collect the demon seals. Act IV: Pirate Throne On the journey, Sensei asks Sly about the place where they are heading. Sly says that the Pirate King disappeared a while back, and now his daughter, Wasp, has succeeded him as the controller of the harbor. He mentions that it is rumored that Wasp wears a magical amulet which brings luck to the owner. May says that the amulet sounds similar to what they are looking for. Sly responds that getting to Wasp will not be easy, since she has gone into hiding as a result of being in some trouble. Sly then says that it his not his business, and apparently opts out of their company. The trio meets Kraken, a supporter of New Blood, which is a small group composed of several members of Wasp's crew that are rebelling against her authority. Members of the New Blood compose the majority of Wasp's crew; in fact, Bosun and Whaler are the only crew members loyal to Wasp. Kraken claims their ship in the name of New Blood, because he likes their ship. This leads to a fight between Shadow and Kraken. When Kraken is defeated, he taunts Shadow by questioning how far he will get. Bosun emerges, and says that Wasp could use a fighter like Shadow. He says that if Shadow takes care of the New Blood members, Wasp will make him rich. Shadow meets another New Blood member, Cleaver. Cleaver is enraged about how Wasp took over after the Pirate King vanished. He accuses her of having something to do with his disappearance, and tells Shadow that he should not trust her. He then meets Shark after beating Cleaver. Shark assumes that Shadow was sent by Wasp's loyal henchmen, and says that she will defeat Shadow. However, when she is beaten, she says that strength and skill of his level belongs with New Blood. She accuses Shadow of supporting Wasp and her apparent lies. Shadow then reaches Bosun, one of Wasp's loyal henchmen. He says that Wasp was on the verge of giving them attention until she caught Shadow in the company of Sly, who was selling weapons to New Blood. Sensei questions Sly, but he begs that they "help a friend out". So Shadow engages Bosun in combat. When Bosun is defeated, he says that it is because of people like Sly that they are losing the war against New Blood. Shadow reaches Whaler, the final henchman of Wasp. He says that he did a lot of work to keep her safe, and that Shadow is just "another mess to clean up". When Shadow defeats Whaler, Whaler insults Wasp and says that if the Pirate King were still around, no drama would be happening. Shadow finally reaches Wasp. Wasp reveals that Shadow's actions (taking down New Blood) have been helping her all along. She reveals how thanks to him, she is now the only powerful member left, and thus no-one can compete with her now that all of those who oppose her have been defeated. Wasp fights Shadow, and it is a fierce battle. Wasp's enchanted armor is a hindrance to Shadow at the beginning, but he overcomes that. Shortly after, however, Shadow faces Wasp's completely unique ability. She leaps onto the wall, and a pair of wings sprout from her back. She then takes off, flying in a horizontal straight line, which is a deadly attack. However, despite all of Wasp's powers, Shadow emerges victorious. Wasp realizes the severity of what she has done. She realizes that she has been blind and that her betrayal of The Pirate King was a terrible crime. She reveals that Widow had convinced her that by betraying The Pirate King, Wasp could make everyone bow to her and show that women should be the ones in charge, and not men. Wasp surrenders her seal to Shadow. Sensei, interested by the information Wasp leaked about Widow, encourages Shadow and May to continue their journey and see if she is a worthy adversary. Act V: The Greatest Temptation Upon learning from Wasp that it was on Widow's advice that Wasp caused such mayhem, the party journeys on to Widow's lands. The area is torn with war and violence. Suddenly, Widow herself appears before the party. All members of the party except Shadow and May are attracted to her. Even Sensei feels attracted to her, but his years of martial training and discipline barred him from the attraction. Sly is completely infatuated, and buys precious jewels in a vain attempt to please her. Widow notes Shadow to be peculiar, and says she will keep an eye on them. May realizes that the area they are in is full of corpses, describing it as a "slaughterhouse". Then they venture upon Irbis, just one among the many who are madly in love with widow. He challenges Shadow to prove himself Widow's worthy suitor. A fight engages, but Irbis loses and comes out of his trance, dazed and goes away.Then the party encounters Wolf. Wolf explains that he and his brothers were out hunting, and Widow crossed their path. Wolf eliminated his two brothers in order to have a better chance with Widow. May states that the men (Widow's 'bodyguards') are only attacking because they have been charmed. The party crosses paths with all of Widow's suitors: Capra, an elderly warrior who believes that his experience is the key, Bear, a self-proclaimed watchdog for Widow, and Puma, who isn't a suitor but more of Widow's assistant, who tries to force Shadow to be caught by Widow's charm. They also meet Outcast, a challenger armed with a Heavy Kusarigama. Shadow can choose to claim his weapon by defeating him, or ignore his challenge. After Shadow overcomes Puma, the last of Widow's "bodyguards", the path to Widow is clear. Shadow, able to resist Widow's charm, engages her in combat. Widow proves to be tough just like all the other demons, being able to teleport and catch Shadow off guard. However, Shadow is ultimately victorious, and he claims Widow's seal. The party then decides that they would not like to remain in Widow's province, for it is depressing and an uncomfortable place to be. The group continues their journey onward. Act VI: Iron Reign The group arrives in the great Ivory City. Sensei is alarmed to discover that it has been destroyed, being burnt in a cursed fire. Suddenly, the group is approached by Corporal, the first bodyguard of Shogun and an elite soldier. Shadow defeats Corporal, and as a result is mistaken as a "Prince" who has come to defeat Shogun. The group are aware that Corporal has merely mistaken Shadow's identity, but play along. Shadow is continually mistaken for a prince for the entire hierarchy of Shogun's army. Most reveal their intense hatred for the "prince", some show concern for the safety of the "prince", urging him to leave to save himself from Shogun. After Shadow battles and defeats Shogun's next four bodyguards, he is faced with far more difficult battles. Shogun orders General to use whatever resources the General deem necessary to defeat Shadow and execute his associates. General deploys his best mercenary unit to fight Shadow but they are defeated easily. General himself steps forward and challenges Shadow but he too is defeated. The path to Shogun clear, Shadow challenges the mighty warlord to a battle. Shogun has also mistaken Shadow's identity, taking him for a prince like all of his warriors. The battle takes place in a scorching and arid landscape, in the heart of a burning city. Cursed flames engulf all buildings in sight and make the scene hazy, limiting visibility. Shadow is outnumbered during the fight, and, battling a powerful adversary, is unable to focus on the soldiers that Shogun fights alongside; as such, he takes a few hits and is pushed around during the fight. However, despite being outnumbered, he manages to defeat the samurai warlord and take his seal. Shogun is devastated when he is defeated in battle. He is in disbelief and denial, refusing to belief that he has been defeated. He states the importance of his empire, and, still under the false impression that Shadow is a prince, reveals his fear that Shadow is going to claim his empire for his own. However, he manages to mask some of his fear by claiming that his followers would not submit to a "petty prince". Shadow collects Shogun's jade seal and proceeds to the Gates of Shadows ... but he, and his friends, discover that getting there won't be so easy. Gates of Shadows The six demons have all joined together to form a formidable force. Lynx, Hermit, Butcher, Wasp, Widow and Shogun have united to prevent Shadow from sealing them away. Lynx, Butcher and Wasp attempt to intimidate Shadow, with Butcher discussing his plans for Shadow's corpse, Lynx stating that it has been a long time since their last encounter and Wasp stating the odds are six to one. Shadow battles all six demons in a row and proves to be greater than all of them combined. Shogun is shocked once more and says that despite being the "most powerful warriors who ever lived", they were still overwhelmed by Shadow. Hermit remarks that Shadow is too powerful and that he does not belong in their world because of his skills. Widow tells Shadow that this will not be their last encounter and begrudgingly congratulates him on his victory. His path to the Gates cleared once more, the seals activate the Gates of Shadows. An extremely powerful wind is summoned, and the Gates of Shadows begins drawing in torrents of dust and air. The characters struggle to remain standing, but May is not able to hold her ground and begins being pulled in towards the Gates. Shadow tries to catch her but her hands slip and she is whisked away. The Gates suddenly slam shut, and Titan chuckles malevolently. Interlude In order to save May, Shadow must open the Gates once more. Sensei tells Shadow that it seemed the seals were connected to their Demons, so Shadow must defeat all six demons again to break the seals and reopen the gates. Sly appears and tells Shadow that gold coins were now no longer used and were instead replaced with platinum coins. He was able to exchange their gold coins with platinum ones at a "favorable rate". Shadow proceeds to challenge Lynx to fight. He defeats all the bodyguards and then Lynx one by one in a survival style fight. After he realizes he can't stop Shadow, Lynx tells him that he still hears Titan's voice and that Shadow has doomed them all by deciding to reopen the Gates. Shadow goes to the next town to defeat Hermit. Before the fight Hermit warns Shadow that there was a time when everyone was afraid of his magic, but now there are far powerful forces-things that even he, Hermit, doesn't know about. All he knows is that they should be feared. Shadow still fights with Hermit's bodyguards and then Hermit, defeating them all. Hermit realizes Shadow simply won't stop and warns him that Titan can control people's will and Shadow will not be able to fight with that. Butcher tells Shadow that if he thinks him to be a monster, he doesn't even know what Titan does to his enemies. He admits that even he is terrified of Titan. Shadow defeats all of his bodyguards and then butcher as well. After his defeat Butcher tells Shadow that all his efforts are of no avail and that someone more powerful will eventually stop him. Undeterred, Shadow continues his journey. Shadow then reaches Wasp's Fleet. She tells him that no one knows where Titan came from, only that he is different. After Shadow defeats Wasp and her bodyguards, she tells him that he wouldn't want to see what lies beyond the Gates and that it was now too late to save his friend. She says he must go back while he can but Shadow moves on to Widow's lands. Shadow then fights and defeats Widow who warns him that he is doing exactly what Titan wants him to, that unknowingly he's playing into Titan's hands. She tells him that Titan's minions are different from the enemies Shadow has faced so far and he would not be able to defeat them. Next, Shadow challenges Shogun again. The latter is convinced that Titan must not be able to find his way through the Gates. He also wishes to defeat Shadow so that he can maintain control over his empire. After his defeat, he tells Shadow that the latter does not have much time now before Titan destroys his world. With the seals broken, the Gates are opened once again. Sensei tells Shadow that he is ready and has enough experience to face whatever comes next. After Sensei and Sly bids their farewell to Shadow, Shadow proceeds to enter the Gates. Act VII: Revelation Shadow goes through the Gates and is approached by a mysterious figure called Shroud who commands Shadow to put his weapons down but Shadow instead challenges him to a fight. Shroud, being a very strong foe, is almost about to defeat Shadow when Kali interferes and manages to temporarily immobilize him, giving Shadow and herself the time to escape. Kali takes Shadow to a secret Hideout where their leader Cypher questions his presence. Kali tells him how Shadow survived the Gates and how Shroud was sent to capture him on his arrival. Cypher is impressed by this and deduces that Shadow must be someone of great importance if Titan sent his strongest fighter to intercept him. Kali gives Shadow a tour of the hideout explaining that all the creatures hiding here have had their lands and people claimed by Titan while they were too powerless to overcome him. Kali tells Shadow that he must earn their respect through combat. After Shadow defeats all the fighters, Cypher and Kali tells Shadow that Titan never conquered a world without resistance. Each time a champion went on to challenge Titan, but they failed, and then, another world followed the same fate. Shroud is one of the champions. However, Titan ended up gaining control over his mind and making him a slave. Cypher then challenges Shadow to a friendly fight to test his prowess. Cypher proves to be an adept fighter but Shadow eventually defeats him. Cypher then tells Shadow about a race of powerful ancient creatures who inhabited the land before Titan took over. When Titan arrived he used his powers to change the will of all the creatures in the land, making them his slaves. However he could not change the will of the ancient creatures as they were too strong so instead he ordered their extermination. Titan was almost successful. Only one ancient managed to escape and go into hiding. Cypher built a machine several years ago to track down this ancient down. The machine was called Cronos, an advanced humanoid robot. Cronos found the Ancient but the creature, having advanced powers, changed the will of Cronos. It planted the idea of cleaning the world of all vices in Cronos' head. As a result Cronos became insane. The party then decides to track Cronos down as he was their best hope of finding the Ancient. They find Cronos at the Factory where a Survival-style fight takes place between Shadow and the five Looters guarding Cronos. Shadow defeats them all and finally Cronos, too, is disabled. Shadow and Kali manage to trace the Ancient to the Stone Grove by checking Cronos' memory chip. They reach the Grove and start their search for the Ancient. However they are interrupted by Shroud who threatens Shadow and mentions their earlier fight, claiming that they have unfinished business to attend to. He then reveals himself to be Ancient in disguise. Kali introduces Shadow as the Champion who has come to defeat Titan, but the Ancient does not believe that Shadow is capable of it. He recalls meeting the warriors who had sought to defeat Titan before. They had all been confident and strong. However when Ancient saw them again they had all become Titan's mindless soldiers, destroying the very homelands they had sought to protect. Ancient summons the ghosts of the warriors who fell to Titan's Sword as a test to find the extent of Shadow's capabilities. Shadow defeats all the ghosts and the Ancient admits that Shadow was indeed very powerful and a skilled warrior. He asks Shadow not fight Titan and disguises him as one of Titan's soldiers to help him escape notice. Kali wonders if Ancient really believes that Shadow will stop in his quest. Ancient admits that his need to stop Shadow was much greater now because Titan must not be allowed tp have control over a warrior as formidable as Shadow. He challenges Shadow to a fight but is defeated. He then admits that Shadow was indeed even stronger than Shroud as Shroud could not manage to defeat the Ancient. Kali and Shadow are surprised to learn that Ancient had taught Shroud. Ancient further reveals that he had believed Shroud would manage to defeat Titan but instead Titan made a slave out of him. Kali asks Ancient if he trusts Shadow now to which the Ancient replies that it had been a long time since he had believed in anything, and tells them to leave as he had nothing more for them. Cypher demands a progress report from Kali who tells him that it was nothing but a useless meeting however the Ancient did disguise Shadow as one of Titan's soldiers. Cypher says that Shadow won't be allowed near Titan, but there is tournament going on, the winner of which will be promoted to the commander of "Faceless", a special squadron in Titan's military. This would be a good opportunity for Shadow to reach Titan. Shadow agrees to fight at the Incubator Tournament. The Incubator is also the hatching place for warriors that Titan had been breeding. After Shadow defeats a number of the fighters at the Incubator, Cypher radios Shadow and informs him that Shroud has become insane. He has learned this information by intercepting messages from Justice, a warrior personally sent by Titan to neutralize Shroud and capture Shadow. After winning some more rounds of the tournament, Cypher again informs Shadow that Shroud has become even more unstable. When Shadow wins the tournament he receives news that Shroud has broken into the Hideout and has taken on the entire force of warriors, all of whom are powerless against him. Cypher alerts Shadow of this crisis while he is locked in his panic room, trying to come up with a solution. Shroud holds Cypher and the others at ransom, demanding that Shadow fight him. Shadow agrees to the challenge. He has improved immensely since their first encounter and manages to defeat Shroud with little difficulty. Shroud then discloses that he is not under Titan's mind control and that all his actions were carried out of his own free will. He believes that Titan's conquest and rule saves the worlds from destroying themselves. Suddenly Justice appears. Interrupting the dialogue, she orders that Shroud be placed in the Incubator's feeding tube to "serve as nutrition for a new generation of Titan's military". Afterwards, Justice recognizes Shadow as an extraordinary fighter and commends his style, saying that despite his disguise she knew who he was all along. Justice then reveals her true identity: she is none other than May. Completely under Titan's control, her eyes are now white like a demon's. She asks Shadow if he wishes to take Titan's place. Then she sees Kali and thinking that Shadow had already moved on and found a new "girlfriend", she says that Titan was right about him all along. Shadow isn't saving the world. All he wants is "chicks" and "power". Kali rebukes May and tells her that she is nothing but Shadow's liaison officer and that Shadow had come across the Gates for May. Cypher interrupts, revealing that he had now activated the Hideout's defense circuit, effectively trapping May. She realizes that she has been tricked and threatens that Titan would kill them all. Cypher states that May lost her mind because of Titan and as long as Titan holds grip over her, she'll remain like that. Shadow and Kali go to Titan's Citadel with the hopes of defeating him but they are attacked by a group of Scavengers - prisoners on whom Titan conducted horrible experiments. Kali is surprised because the Scavengers are usually scared of Titan's soldiers. Cypher then contacted them and informs them about Titan's plan, which is to take Shadow's ability to crossing the worlds, thus allowing him to conquer more worlds even easier. One by one Shadow defeats the Scavengers. The pair then proceeds to enter the citadel but are surprised to find Titan inside, already waiting for them. Titan tells them that the Scavengers can sense the shadow energy which makes up Shadow's body and are attracted towards its smell. Titan then pits Shadow against the people before who had survived the Gates of Shadows, but none of them have been as strong as Shadow. Shadow then battles Titan's bodyguards. After their defeat, Titan admits that he was surprised that Shadow was victorious against his bodyguards. Titan is very impressed and says that Shadow is incredible, his capability unimaginable. To test Shadow's limits he summons May which surprise to Kali. May reveals that she killed her captors back at the hideout and managed to escape which enrages Kali who abuses her. May tells her to restrict herself as she has brought Cypher to watch her fail and challenges Shadow to fight. She taunts him by saying that she doubts Shadow can win as she knows all his fighting styles. After a challenging fight Shadow defeats her and Titan's control over May breaks. Kali tells May to go back through the Gates, saying that after freeing her Shadow has only one thing left to do - fight Titan. Although reluctant at first, May finally leaves. The final battle begins. Titan goads Shadow by saying that after Shadow loses he will let him live only long enough to witness his vast empire. He makes the mistake of underestimating Shadow and holds back, making simple attacks with his Desolator, which gives Shadow the upper hand. After Shadow wins the first round, Titan activates his shield which blocks one incoming damage then deactivates itself until charged. He uses his extendable arm to catch Shadow and magic to grab and choke him. Despite everything Shadow prevails. As Titan's suit starts to explode Shadow dashes back towards the Gates. On the other side, an anxious May awaits his return. As the Gates begin to crumble she spots a silhouetted figure emerging from the dust and rubble - Shadow has not only managed to avoid the explosion and return through the Gates, he has also got his physical body back. The two hug and then decide to return home. Shadow has also won the Eternals' Sphere from Titan. Category:Characters Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Heroes